


heart like ice (but he's fire)

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, a waste of abo tbh, might continue if i don't kill myself, no actual smut, this is a worthless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: prompt: OMg could i ask for some season 1 omega king steve. the guy doesn't bend over or submit to anyone. but then billy rolls into town and he has to fight himself not to just roll over for the new guy.-“Billy? Sounds like a name I’d hear on the news for a guy who beat up his wife in a trailer park.” Steve snaps, which really isn’t fair because he’s known some good people in his life named Billy. It’s a common name.“Oh, that’s funny.” New kid, Billy, doesn’t hold back his laugh this time. Slings his other arm around Steve, letting go of his chin, and pulling Steve close. Steve feels like he’s went and stumbled right into the hold, face flushing quick and mouth opening to gasp.





	heart like ice (but he's fire)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed

Steve’s not pretty like an Omega should be. He’s lean muscle and tall height – too tall for an Omega, anyways – and he looks too Beta to be properly desired. A few joke that it’s all the high society inbreeding, the type that protects wealth and whiteness, that made him this way. They joke like that only when they know he can’t hear. Steve’s not pretty, not the way he should be, but he’s got the backing of his parents. Alpha and Omega deadly duo who could ruin anyone in Hawkins, the pillars of community that they are. Steve doesn’t have the round face, button nose, hairless and curved figure, but he’s got everything else. He’s the perfect stepping stone, for the right Alpha.

Not that any Alpha is actually able to snap him up in their hands. They find themselves refused, dismissed like an ugly doll. If they get to have sex with him, they come out feeling like they’ve been used like a dildo. Forced to lay still beneath him, bound up and slapped while he bounces on their lap. Steve might like them fuck him missionary, but he certainly never lets their knot pop inside of him. He knows where to dig his manicured nails in, where to slam his knuckles to shake any brain against the sides of a skull. It isn’t surprising that he kisses pretty pointy Beta girls in the hallway looking like he’s trying to test her gag reflex with his tongue before he tries to tug her somewhere to get his dick sucked.

He’s got his eyes on Nancy Wheeler. Just his type. Beta, girl, thin, lacking the plumpness that glisten on magazine pages. She gets good grades, has high ambitions, is already talking to her counselor about college applications. The type to get a perfect ACT score and having enough upper class behind her to get into a private college. She’s aiming high and Steve’s aiming for her panties. Murmurs to Tommy, telling him about the fantasies of what her cunt feels like wrapped around a couple fingers.

“Just go for it, man.” Tommy says and rolls his eyes, stretching his arm out around Carol. Carol, who is a pretty Omega and has enough dignity to demand loyalty from her Alpha. He licks his lips. “But, damn, if you get to fuck her, got to tell me what a virgin tastes like.” And laughs when Carol punches him in the gut.

“Fuck you.” She spits, recoiling away from him. She crisscrosses her arms, pouts.

Steve smiles at them only for a second, before he turns his attention back to Nancy. He’s got ideas in his head and he’s definitely going to chase them down, won’t stop until he’s between Wheeler’s legs in his backseat or even his bed.

A couple days later, Steve’s gotten Nancy going after him like a dog on something dead in the lawn. He has to dismiss the chance to tit-fuck one girl, but he figures he’ll get his reward soon enough. Then he can backstep and feel the freshman cheerleader try to close her B-cups around his dick.

He’s not wearing the clothes he’d prefer to wear – he’s wearing something his mom chose out for him that morning. Telling him that he doesn’t wear nearly enough of the clothes she gets him while abroad. At least it wasn’t a skirt or, God forbid, a dress.

Pastel pink sweater with black stripes and a brand name plastered on it in two spots that’s one size too big because mom forgot what size he wore, high waist denim jeans that’s too tight around his thighs and too loose by his butt, and leather dress shoes she got in England that have some stupid name for them that he only remembers is supposed to be fancy, formal, and expensive. He feels overdressed for public school. He hopes that Nancy appreciates it.

Steve slides out of his BMW twenty minutes before he has his first class, parked next to Tommy’s car. Only, Tommy isn’t inside waiting for him. Neither is Carol.

He’s confused, but he guesses maybe Tommy just got horny or maybe Carol’s suppressants failed again. Her mom gets her the cheap, weak brand because she doesn’t want Carol on them in the first place. They barely function right, faulty in a way that only Tommy appreciates.

Only, they are here. Steve finds them when he does a cursory glance around the parking lot. Carol’s leaning against Tommy looking bored. Tommy’s looking at – Oh. Steve doesn’t know them.

Judging by where the boy stands next to Tommy, he’s probably just slightly shorter than Steve. He’s not small, though. Wide with muscle instead of fat, looks tan in the natural way and not the way that you get in a tanning salon. Blond hair, blue eyes, too. He makes Steve think of Barbie. Only, he’s dressed in cheap denim jacket and jeans, and also combat boots with a brown belt, and a plain off color white t-shirt.

A new kid. Now that’s rare. Rare enough to make Steve forget about his daily Nancy goal, makes him go off towards them instead. Even though he does notice Nancy walking towards the front doors. He could run over there and scoop her up in his arms, smile his way into a kiss, maybe, or finally more than just small talk and over-the-clothes touching.

“-California? That’s cool.” Tommy’s talking. Mouth shaped like an ‘O’ as he repeats, “Cool.” Because he’s drawing out the word.

The boy looks absolutely bored. Brings a cigarette away from his mouth, tapping off ash, and barely seems willing to glance over to Steve once he’s next to Carol. But then, he stops. His face turns emotions and he’s smiling. “Hello.” He says. “Who are you?”

“That’s Steve! The guy I told you about.” Tommy speaks before Steve and Steve shoots him an annoyed look.

Steve knows that Tommy knows that he hates being talked over.

“No shit.” The boy says, smile shifting into another variant while he holds back a laugh. “I got to admit, babe, wasn’t expecting an Omega to be King of Hawkins High.”

“I can’t believe you’re still telling people that.” Steve tells Tommy, pointedly ignoring the new kid. He’s not going to reward being put down, because he’s an Omega.

A hand grabs his chin and forces his head back forward, until he’s looking directly at the new kid and he realizes it’s said new kid’s hand that has him in a tight grip. Steve blinks, shocked.

“Don’t be like that.” New kid says. “Name’s Billy. Nice to meet you, Steve.”

“Billy? Sounds like a name I’d hear on the news for a guy who beat up his wife in a trailer park.” Steve snaps, which really isn’t fair because he’s known some good people in his life named Billy. It’s a common name.

“Oh, that’s funny.” New kid, Billy, doesn’t hold back his laugh this time. Slings his other arm around Steve, letting go of his chin, and pulling Steve close. Steve feels like he’s went and stumbled right into the hold, face flushing quick and mouth opening to let out a gasp.

Tommy’s looking at Billy like he’s grown a second head. Carol’s looking at Steve like with a nasty smirk.

Billy peers down at Steve’s face, too close, and when he talks Steve can feel the air wash over his face. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you, babe.” He says. “I’ve got to ask, does the resident king get on his knees for a simple commoner like me?”

Steve swallows. Caught up in Billy’s eyes and. He can smell Billy, this close. Even with the bits of plastic up his nose that keeps pheromones out, he can smell Billy. He reeks like gasoline, overpriced cologne, copper, and mint chocolate rolled into one toxic mixture. Like something they’d squirt you with at the mall when you pass through the perfume department. Nice everywhere else, but fatal to the face. Or, it should be, but instead Steve feels like he’s becoming dizzy.

Billy smells really, really good.

“Well?” Billy asks, brings his face down a little closer.

“Uh,” Is all that falls out fo Steve’s mouth.

Billy leans down, lips brushing against Steve’s. Then he’s pulling away, letting go, and stepping to the right. “Find me later, Steve.” He says. The cigarette’s back, occupying him so he doesn’t say anything else and he’s gone as soon as Steve had been with him.

“Man,” Tommy says. “If I didn’t know you, I’d say you were as bad as Carol.”

Both Carol and Steve both slam their elbows into Tommy’s stomach, this time.

Throughout the day, Steve doesn’t just forget about Billy. He swears he can smell him everywhere. Even goes to the nurse to change the blocker in each nostril. Asks for an extra suppressant pill, just in case his heat’s trying to ride up on him, though he’s denied this. It isn’t just the smell, either, it’s how everyone seems obsessed with him. Either gushing about how attractive he is, how strong he looks, how nice he smells, or talking about how just plain goddamn amazing the new Alpha from California is and how he should try out for a team because everyone knows he has to be good at, at least one sport.

He misses out walking Nancy to her next class, so preoccupied with avoidance, but he only remembers when he sees her with a red-headed chick.

Steve’s sure he’s in the clear when he leaves his last class, going straight for the parking lot. Wants to get his BMW and get home to toss in another suppressant to squash whatever weird thing is happening with him because of Billy.

He doesn’t make to his BMW before Billy’s coming from the side, slamming him into the side of the school.

Billy pins him against the brick with his groin pressed flat against Steve’s ass, one hand threading through his hair to get enough against it for a good grip.

A couple of people definitely see, Steve looks right at them, but Billy looks at them too and they scatter quickly. News will spread fast to avoid the back entrance because there’s an Alpha out there claiming an Omega. Steve knows there’s no way that his name won’t leak into it, even if he gets out of this unscathed.

“Let me the fuck go!” Steve yells and tries to move. His body barely budges.

Billy nips at Steve’s ear and says, “Whenever I asked about you today, all I got was how tough you are. No Alpha’s bothered to slam you against the wall to fuck your ass. Bet you’re bent out of shape.” He slides his tongue down from Steve’s ear to his neck. It’s gross-wet-hot, feels filthy, and Steve’s heartbeat quickens because he can feel Billy pressing into his gland.

“Please don’t.” Steve whines. “Fuck! Just let me go!”

“How about, I let you go if you agree to go out with me.” Billy offers. “I won’t do this again, either, just give me a date. I know there’s got to be a restaurant in this shitty town. Ate at a diner on the way in. Why don’t you let me take you there, huh?”

Steve nods before he’s even given himself a second to think about it. The thought of backstepping on his word doesn’t even happen to cross Steve’s mind, which is even stranger than him – of all people – giving into an Alpha to appease them.

Billy grinds against Steve’s ass, hard dick pressing against like a promise. “I hope you tell me if you finger yourself tonight.” He murmurs before he’s pulling away, like earlier in the parking lot.

Steve turns himself around, flushed, and realizing that he’s definitely wet. Wants to hide his backside in case he’s stained his jeans.

But Billy’s grinning. Like he knows. Probably does.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Billy tells him. “I think I might keep you for a little while.”

It takes Billy three days before he’s pulling Steve out of his car and slamming him over the hood, snarling into Steve’s neck with a threat to grind his teeth hard enough into skin to rip and scar. Steve goes willingly, body almost limp and leaking enough slick to feel it running down his legs despite the liner in his underwear.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have fun with you.” Billy says and snags his fingers into beltloops, pulling down Steve’s jeans while Steve wriggles to try to help it off.

“Live up to your promises,” Steve gasps out and eyes rolling into the back of his head the moment Billy’s hand slides over his bare ass, seeking out the warmth between each cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> uh. yeah. no smut. sorry. might add? I don't know. i am garbage but almost unapologetic.


End file.
